


Pirate Fic I thru III

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-15
Updated: 2002-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Pirate Fic I thru III

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Pirate Fic by Bertie

Title: Pirate Fic  
Author: Bertie  
Date: 11/24/01  
Pairing: M/Sk/K  
Category: AU  
Rating: NC-17  
Archive: please do  
Feedback:   
Series/Sequel: yes  
Other web sites: http://www.squidge.org/~vyper/BertiesFics/fics.htm  
Disclaimers: These characters do not belong to me. I make some of this up as I go along though, so it's all relative;)   
Notes: Takes place about 1700s England. Do not expect any of this to be even remotely historically accurate. Think along the lines of pulp romance fiction and then take it from there:) My beta should not have to put up with this AU crap but I can't help myself sometimes;) The Goddess Michele keeps my fic legible:)

* * *

Chapter One

Lord Mulderton was traveling with his family to visit their relatives, the Spenders, near the port town of Dover. His only son, Fox, was very happy to visit Dover. There would be socials to attend, and although there would be many beautiful women at the socials, and his father had been anxious for him to marry these past few years, he had not been overly eager to do so. The younger Mulderton was very much involved in his studies and was not concerned with marriage at all. Lord Mulderton just shook his head. There wasn't much he could do about an heir who had interests other than his own. Higher learning was good only for the prestige but not for getting big ideas about leaving one's own country and traveling into barbarian places in order to see the lands one read about. He only hoped this visit would bring about a resolution in young Fox's life that would please all of them.

The youngest, Samantha, was still too young and was not expected to marry just yet. Lord Mulderton, though he had several young men in mind for her to marry as soon as she was old enough. She would not attend all the socials as her older brother, but she would be able to visit some of the cousins that she was particularly fond of. Her servant, Lily, and her mother would attend her. That would keep them out of Lord Mulderton's hair for a bit and allow him to ensure that his son meet the lady he wished for him to marry. He was certain his son would fall for Lady Dana. She was just the perfect young lady for him to marry. The fact that her family was rather wealthy was just a bonus. Lord Mulderton smiled to himself. His son would definitely marry this one if he had to drag his ungrateful son to the altar kicking and screaming.

They reached the Spender estate in good time, and soon were piling out of the carriage and being greeted by the senior Spender who seemed very happy to see them. What no one noticed was that his eyes were on Samantha, and lingering there more than was necessary. He wanted to wed her. It was a possible solution to his monetary problems. But he doubted that would be possible anytime soon. His diabolical plan that he'd been thinking about may have to come sooner than later. The girl was only 12 and had yet to reach marriageable age. His eyes roamed to the boy. That seemed to be his only prospect. He would meet with his men later tonight to discuss his plan.

*****

Fox rose the first day at his father's cousin's house and felt wonderful. He knew his father was going to find him a bride to be. Well, he didn't exactly look forward to it, but knew he would do his duty for his father. Maybe his future wife and himself would get along better than some of his nightmares. He had heard of loveless marriages and did not want that happening to him. Some of his childhood friends already were married, not all happily. He had heard some gruesome tales of bad marriages from one or two of his friends who had married, then were sorely disappointed later. Whomever his father wished for him, he would make an effort to befriend them. It was not in his nature to defy his father. If the time came for him to marry, he would do so, even if that meant someone he didn't know or care for.

He hurriedly cleaned himself then dressed, eager to have breakfast and then ride one of Spender's fine horses. The Spender estate was nearly as large as the Mulderton estate and he was eager to ride the length of it. Covering great distances using the long strides of a horse was one of the most enjoyable parts of Fox's day. Especially since it gave him some freedom away from his father's stern gaze.

Breakfast was over soon, and he quickly left the table, telling his father he would be out riding. It was good that his father encouraged this since the senior Mulderton preferred his son doing anything other than reading or studying and next to studying and learning new things, riding was his favorite activity. One of the stable boys pulled out the horse he loved to ride when he was here, eager to please this distinguished guest. He gave the boy an apple that he had brought from the breakfast table. The boy smiled at him.

"When I come back, I will take you with me, Danny." He promised the boy with a smile of his own. That seemed to excite the boy and he thanked Fox profusely. "I will be back soon. Finish your chores and I will be here before you know it."

The boy rushed off then, clutching his apple.

He soon had his horse galloping along the trail that led through a small wood on the Spender estate and the world dropped away. All he sensed was the air, the smell of the woods, his horse's sides along his legs and the feel of the wind rushing over him. It was so exhilarating he didn't notice that two men, also on horseback but well away from his line of sight, were observing him.

The two men were noting his looks and his carriage on the horse and then they moved away.

*****

When he returned, he went looking for Danny but couldn't find him. Instead, a man with dark hair and a leering look greeted him.

"May I help you, sir?" asked the man with a slight smug smile tugging his lips.

Fox had never seen this man before, but he was presentable enough.

"I am looking for the stable hand, Danny."

"He is busy with his chores. Maybe I can help you?" The man moved closer and Fox was uncomfortable being looked at so intently by the man.

"Unless you wish to go riding with me..."

"What a wonderful idea, Fox."

"You have the advantage of me, sirrah. What may I call you?"

"Alex, for now, sir."

They were about to head out on separate horses when a servant appeared telling Fox that he was to meet his Father in the study.

"Another time, Fox..." the man offered.

Fox nodded and repeated the same. When the servant and he were away from the stables, Fox asked him if he knew of the man Alex.

"I believe him to be the lord's new business partner, young sir."

Fox thanked him then rushed up to his father's study. "You wished to see me, sir?"

"Yes, Fox. I wanted you to know that at the social tonight the Sullivans from Hembrook will meet us. I particularly want you to meet Dana, their only daughter. The Sullivans are a fine family and I think you will be most honored to meet."

"Of course, father. I will be most honored to meet them."

"Very good, Fox. I know you will not disappoint me."

*****

There was an air of excitement for Fox and his sister Samantha as they all were loaded into the carriage later that day to go to the social. Once they arrived at the lovely estate of the very wealthy and generous Lord Montague, they could hardly contain the thrill of being with everyone they saw whenever they visited the Spender estate. Lord Montague himself, who soon had the senior Lord Mulderton pulled aside to talk with alone, greeted them. Fox was just as happy to be greeted by his sons with whom he got along well and soon he was able to join them, escaping his mother and his sister.

Fox was happy that his friends were doing well but the eldest boy, William, was a little worried about his impending marriage to Lady Sarah of Falls church. Fox had remembered the lady and thought her quite a match for the junior Lord Montague, although it was clear that William had eyes for Lady Sarah's younger sister. Fox wished it wasn't so hard for his friend, and he hoped it wouldn't be that way when he met his fiancee. It was good that he hadn't been to many social events, so he hadn't become attached to any particular young lady. He wasn't overly anxious about meeting his bride to be, even knowing his duty and how it would help for the Mulderton name to be associated with such a prestigious family. It had been hinted by some of the older young lords, that taking a mistress was not uncommon. But Fox would never think of such a thing as that. The very idea made him ill. 'Was it not a mortal sin to commit adultery?' he thought at the time, but did not speak that opinion out loud, as his friends seemed rather taken with the idea.

He looked over at the fiancee of his friend and couldn't understand why William was not proud to soon marry such a lady. She was well bred, was quite comely and had quite a throng of admirers. Did he find her too pretty? Fox wondered. He looked over at the younger sister, May Ellen. She was very much as her sister, but less shrouded by admirers as her sister. When she caught Fox looking at her, she winked and Fox was quite taken aback. No wonder he likes her, he thought, but she is not my type at all. Those thoughts made him think of his own future fiancee. He surely would prefer a Lady Sarah to a May Ellen. He just hoped Lady Dana was like Lady Sarah.

Later that evening, his father came to him, pulling him away from his friends.

"There is someone I would like you to meet, my boy. I think you will be pleasantly surprised."

He followed his father to another room where he met first the mother and father, and then there, in a corner, was a very petite young lady with beautiful auburn hair tied back neatly. For some reason, an image of her with that hair falling down her back instead of tied back came to him and he blushed furiously. He was not sure where such a thought came from. She smiled slightly at his blush and curtsied as he bowed when his father introduced her to him.

"Your father has told me so much about you, Fox. It is very noble of him to allow us to meet before we are to wed."

He nearly tripped, not believing how forward she was. She took his arm, seeing his discomfort and smiled up at him. She looked like a beautiful porcelain doll he had seen his sister play with. But she seemed amazingly sturdy and hardy.

"Excuse my forwardness. I was not raised in England, but in other parts of Europe and the Americas."

"Y-you have been to the Americas?" he asked, surprised and delighted.

Dana nodded. "Yes, your father told me of your interest in travel. I would love to travel abroad, since my family has done so extensively. He thought we would get along very well once you learned that about me."

Her accent was quite unusual, he could not place it though it seemed nice and formal.

"Your accent-"

She interrupted, "I have been told it's a strange combination of my mother's American accent and my father's English. But personally, I think I sound much more like my Jamaican nanny."

He was amazed. "You sound wonderful."

She smiled at him. "Your father is a very charismatic man. When I met him in Europe, he was quite amusing. I was sorry to hear he was married."

Fox stared in shock. "You met father in Europe?"

"Yes, two years ago, my family was visiting relatives in Europe when we met your father. I was quite taken with him. He was the one who suggested I meet you."

Fox didn't know what to think of that. He had known his father visited Europe on occasion for business. He had no idea his father was so adventurous. He smiled then, thinking his adventurous spirit came from his father after all.

"Father wishes more than meeting you, I fear..."

Dana giggled. "Yes, he was quite upset that I proposed to him that night we met."

"You proposed?" Fox was finding it hard to comprehend such liberties, especially from such a young lady.

"It was very amusing to see how your father reacted to the proposal. He was so flustered that he said 'I have a son' before he even turned me down."

Fox began to wonder why his father wished him married to such a forward woman but then realized his father was trying to show him that adventures could lead to uncertain results. "He offered me as an alternative..."

"Do not mistake your father, Fox. He was quite the gentleman. I was the one who mistook his advances. He was looking for a possible wife for you, and I thought he was looking for himself."

Mulder took that in, quite numb from such knowledge. Lady Dana was an unusual young lady and he had no way of dealing with her forward yet polite behavior.

He wasn't aware of Spender watching them all through the evening, the only time he became aware of Spender was when Dana, after sitting him down so they could talk more comfortably, reached over and kissed him. He flushed and pulled away, feeling totally embarrassed.

He was too shocked at the moment to take in the kiss, but then he was distracted by a glare from Spender. He didn't know what to do. He felt like it was his fault, so he stammered an apology to Dana.

Dana just laughed and was about to kiss him again, when he pulled away, blushing furiously.

"Lord Mulderton, I kissed you, not the other way around. There is no reason to apologize."

"I-I must have done something..."

She watched his eyes move toward the tall, older gentleman and she guffawed. "He has been watching us all night. Who is he?"

"He is my father's relative, Lord Spender. You have heard of him?"

She giggled. "Yes, I have. I don't mean to be unkind to a relation of yours, Lord Mulderton, but..."

He wondered what she meant when Lord Spender came up to introduce himself to Lady Dana.

"It is an honor and a privilege to meet you, my Lady. Your reputation for beauty is flawed, I think. You are far more lovely in person."

Lady Dana was not fooled by the charm that exuded from Lord Spender. His reputation had preceded him as well. She did curtsey to him gracefully and he took her hand and kissed it.

"You have been abroad for much of your life, Lady...do you not ever crave the peace of staying in your own land?"

Dana smiled graciously. "I do not have any claim to any particular land, Lord Spender. I am a free spirit. I go where my feet take me."

"Surely you plan to settle down and wed?"

"Well, I certainly do plan to wed. That is why I am here, am I not, Lord Mulderton?" She looked into the younger man's eyes, trying to show to the older man where her interests lay. The younger man was too taken with what they were saying and didn't reply, and Lord Spender ignored her hints.

"I would be most honored if you were to consider my suit, my lady."

Dana laughed. "Oh, forgive me, Lord Spender. I do not mean to disparage your suit, but I am most taken now with Lord Mulderton's suit."

Lord Spender glared daggers into the younger man. "You have asked her, Lord Mulderton?"

Dana interrupted again, "Oh, his father has proposed marriage a month ago in Europe. I was most intrigued and decided to come and see him for myself."

Lord Spender did not care for her 'free spirit' or her forward manner. But it wasn't her behavior he was interested in. He knew right then and there that he would have to begin the plan he had in mind for over a year now. It surely would not fail. It would have to be carried out sooner than he planned. Having the possibility of two caches of treasure was too much to risk losing. This way he would be killing two birds with one stone.

The social was winding down and he took his leave of them, deciding it was to begin right after he returned from the event.

                     

Meanwhile, at the Spender estate in one of the unused servant quarters

"What is this stuff, Captain?"

"Food, Alex, you should eat it! Your beard will come in!"

Alex snickered. "Yeah, and I wonder why you keep yours sheared off?"

The older man smiled and grabbed his first mate and pulled him into his lap, rubbing his face against Alex's. "Better to feel you with, my boy."

Alex sighed in pleasure. "Yeah, that is an advantage, Captain."

"Now, eat...or I shall be forced to feed you myself," the young man's captain growled at him.

"Aye, aye, Captain." The younger man put his hand on the plate and began to eat the mutton, not exactly enthusiastically.

The older man's hands began to roam over his first mate's body, lifting up the loose fitting shirt to caress the warm skin beneath. Alex continued to eat, ignoring the hands pinching his skin. The big hands lifted him to pull down his breeches and prepare him using some oil found in the kitchen much earlier. The captain pushed his first mate against the table. Alex grabbed the edge of the table while his captain pulled his breeches down and slicked himself with the oil. In a bit, the only sounds in the room was Alex grunting as his captain took him forcefully against the table. He grasped his cock when he sensed his captain near and began to jerk in time to the thrusts until he groaned out and came on the plate in front of him. His captain thrust a few more times then came inside him.

The older man pulled out of his first mate then staggered to the bed, not even bothering to clean himself or pull up his breeches. His first mate pulled his breeches up, ate a bit more food that hadn't been contaminated then went over to the bed and snuggled against the big body. In no time they both were asleep, one of the big man's arms wrapped tightly around his first mate's body.

 

* * *

 

Title: Pirate Fic  
Author: Bertie  
Date: 11/30/01  
Pairing: M/Sk/K  
Category: AU  
Rating: NC-17  
Archive: please do  
Feedback:   
Series/Sequel: yes  
Warning: Non-con - the first time is never easy with Captain Skinner;)  
Other web sites: http://www.squidge.org/~vyper/BertiesFics/fics.htm  
Disclaimers: These characters do not belong to me. I make some of this up as I go along, though, so it's all relative;)  
Notes: For Vyper's birthday; thanks to the sweet Chad for speedy beta of the last bit

* * *

When Spender arrived at his home, he went directly to the servants quarters the pirates were inhabiting. He entered without ceremony and found the men wrapped in each others arms on the bed.

"Animals," he thought to himself and wasn't surprised at all by the captain's cock hanging out of his breeches. "Wake up, ruffians! We have business to attend."

They snorted awake, and he noticed the younger one drooling. He wanted them clean and washed but he had no time for such pleasantries. He would just have to suffer through their stench.

"Up you two!"

The captain unashamedly pushed himself into his breeches and rose from the bed, hitting the younger one in the head.

"Wake up, you scaliwag, the master has called upon us!"

The younger scoundrel rose from the bed and scampered around to the right side.

"Very good," Lord Spender began, pausing, trying to collect his thoughts. "We must make haste, sirrahs. It won't be long before Lord Mulderton formerly offers his suite to Lady Dana. That must not happen. I want you to..."

Lord Spender revealed exactly where the kidnapping would occur. During one of the boy's long outings in the morning while riding. It would happen quickly and there would be a carriage waiting them on the other side of the woods to take them straight to the docks.

"This is simple enough, Captain. I hope that by tea time the horse would arrive back at the stables. Do not worry. The ransom note shall be found, I am sure. There will be gold in the carriage awaiting you. It should give you ample compensation for your trouble."

"There will be more later, Lord? After the ransom?"

"Of course, Captain. Do not worry yourself. That shall be taken care of on my end."

They accepted that and Spender left them to their own devices.

*****

Lord Mulderton rose to bright sunlight filtering in through the window. He was bursting with happiness. His gray lonely days were behind him. Soon he would marry the beautiful, adventurous Lady Dana. He was certain of it. The Lady seemed so taken with him. There was no doubt in his mind. He would press his suite before the end of the week. He was sure his father would be most proud of him.

Once he was married, he was certain his father would respect him more and he could learn more about his father than he had ever known.

He refreshed himself and went down to breakfast. He was greeted warmly and soon was eating heartily. He could not wait for the ride this morning. The warm spring day would be just perfect for him to ride in.

He smiled at Danny who eagerly handed him the reins to his horse and he gave the boy a copper penny.

He loved the feel of the crisp air running through his hair as he galloped down a long stretch of land. Just ahead was a fallen branch in the path ahead and he ignored it, knowing his horse could easily jump over it. But then his horse stumbled and he went flying over the horse's neck. He lay stunned and bruised just a few feet from his horse that stood still just in front of the fallen branch.

He wondered what could possibly be wrong when he heard someone coming up behind him. He was about to turn towards them when he felt something heavy hit his head. He cried out at the pain but then blackness took him.

*****

When he woke again, his whole body was screaming at him in pain. The worst, though, was his head. He felt like his horse had kicked him. He recalled the strange events with his horse and wondered where he was. There wasn't much light. Only a small oil lamp lighted the room. He didn't recognize where he was. It was cold and wet. He realized he was lying on damp straw. He had no idea why he was in such a state. He stared at the clothing he wore. They were not his own. They were worse than his own servants, tattered and old. The material scratched his skin and he felt stunned. He shut his frightened hazel eyes, listening. He didn't hear a sound. Just a slight creaking noise as if the whole structure of the building was about to collapse on top him. That frightened him and he huddled into the damp straw.

Just then the door opened and he saw a familiar face. It was the young man Alex he had met in the stables.

"Sirrah, where am I? I seem to have misplaced my clothing..."

"You will address me as Alex. You are no longer Lord Mulderton. Do I make myself clear? You are on my captain's ship and you will address him properly. He is your lord and master now, Fox."

The shocked look on the man's face made Alex smile cruelly.

"Do not worry. My Captain should decide your fate soon enough." With that cryptic comment, the man left him.

He did not know how long he lay shivering in the damp and cold before the door opened again. Alex appeared once more and he smirked down at him.

"Looks like the captain has decided to look you over first. To help decide the best thing for you, Fox." He moved closer and growled, "Get up!"

Mulder scrambled up as best he could. He was shivering uncontrollably from the chill, the damp and fear. He winced as bruises reminded him of the fall he had and he wrapped his arms around his waist. Alex took his arm and pulled him from the small room and out into a dark hall. Just then the structure seemed to tip and Mulder gasped aloud. He gripped the side of the building in alarm, feeling his stomach lurch. He then recalled the man had said they were on a ship. He had never been on a ship before. It was terrifying.

"You will get used to it, Fox. We are going to be out at sea for many months before we set ashore."

That was no comfort to the chilled, frightened man who had no other recourse but to follow the other man to another door. Alex opened the door and shoved him through it.This room was much larger than the one he had left. There was ample light coming from several flickering lamps and a large man sat on a chair behind a polished mahogany desk. He was frightening to look at. He had a hard face and wore a bright bandana wrapped around his head. A gold earring adorned one ear and he looked quite evil to Fox. He had read many stories about captains and sea voyages but never had he come across one such as this man before him. The captains he read about were gentleman who fought nobly in battle for king and crown. This man before him was no gentleman.

"Strip him!" growled the man sitting before him. Fox gasped. Not believing that the man wouldn't even address him properly by his station. Alex grabbed the old tattered clothing and began to rip them off of Fox's lithe body. The young lord tried his best to stay calm and keep from flenching every time the man touched him. In no time all the ratty cloth was pulled from his body and he stood naked in front of the two men.

There was no point of reference for the young lord to make with what was happening to him. He just froze in front of the men who looked at him as if he was their property. He felt as if he was having a nightmare and he would wake to realize it was all a terrible dream.

The older man rose from behind his desk and walked toward him. He seemed to be assessing him and he murmured, "He is a bit scrawny, but nothing a good hardy day's work wouldn't help." With that he lifted a hand and squeezed a nipple between his fingers.

Fox whimpered. He had never been manhandled and it felt horrible. He finally felt brave enough to ask, "Wh-who are you? Why are you treating me so?"

The big man laughed and said meaningfully, "Because we can. Your uncle sold you to us, boy. And we can do what we like with you."

"Uncle? But I have no uncles..." Fox began but the man just laughed again.

"Lord Spender, the peacock. He thinks he can ransom you from your father. But I doubt he will care whether or not you live or die."

Fox shuddered. Not really believing a relative of his would sell him as the man said.

"Do not worry, Fox. I am a caring man. I never let a man go if he is not worthy of performing some tasks or skills for the ship. It would be foolhardy." He looked at the young man from all sides then asked, "So what are your skills, boy?"

Fox blinked. "I-I write, sir. I can read..."

The captain laughed again. "What does a pirate ship need of writing?"

Fox gasped. He was with pirates. He had only heard rumors about them. Mainly gossip. He almost didn't believe they existed. But now he was literally naked before them.

"You are not familiar with a ship at all, are you, boy?"

He shook his head. "No, sir..."

"Hmm...Alex, wash him. Let me see if there is something to gain from him outside of his book learning."

Alex took a basin from one side of the room and set it before Fox. He pointed and Fox stepped inside of it. It was a small basin. Much smaller than the one he used at his own home. He began to wonder how far they were now from Dover when the other man brought a pitcher of warm water. The man began to wash him and Fox was surprised at the soft strokes of the wet cloth along his body.

Fox winced whenever the man ran the cloth over a bruise, but except for a few, Fox had escaped the harsh kidnapping very well. When the man finished, he stepped back and the pirate captain assessed him again.

"Ah, he is prettier than I thought once you cleaned him, Alex. Dry him. He will stay with me tonight."

Alex didn't look very happy with that decision but he brought out a bathing cloth and dried the wet, shivering man then he walked out, taking the wet items with him.

The big man pointed to the bed that Fox just realized was just beyond the captain's desk. "Go lay there, boy. I will be with you shortly."

Fox was very glad to cover his nakedness with the surprisingly clean bed clothes. He wanted to drift off to sleep and hope the man would not want anymore of him that night. But the fear and uncertainty of what the man would want of him kept his eyes opened. Whatever the man had been doing, he left his desk soon enough. He blew the candles out until there was just the one shining beside the bed.

The big man looked at the boy who stared at him with large fearful eyes and he grinned. "You are beautiful, boy. Do not worry. I shall not eat you."

Those words were not meant to frighten, but that was what Fox felt.

Fox did not know what to think. When the large frightening man pulled off his clothing and slid in the bed beside him, Fox was certain at first he would let him sleep. Then the man grabbed him and pulled him close. Fox could smell his sweaty, musty scent and nearly gagged. He didn't know if he could stand being near him much longer. The big man laughed as if guessing what he thought.

"So, I am a big ogre to you, am I? Good. Then you will obey me and not question!" The captain laughed hardily. Fox felt miserable.

"Do you know what a bed warmer does, sweet thing?"

Fox shook his head. The man's breath was abominable. The other man could see him visibly cringe as he pressed his lips to Fox's. When the man pulled away after kissing the younger man's full lips thoroughly, he winked. "That is just the beginning, little one!"

Fox tasted the worst kind of alcohol on the man's lips. He did not know what to think when the man ran a big meaty hand down his torso. "So smooth and soft. You have certainly led a comfortable life! Well, that will change soon enough!"

"Wh-why are you doing this to me?" Fox finally gained the courage to ask.

"Why? Because you were there, my boy. And it was so easy to snatch you..."

Fox's eyes widened. The impact of who these men were finally dawned on him. "You-you are a pirate!"

The other man laughed. "Yes, I am, dear boy, or my name wouldn't be Captain Skinner."

The name seemed ominous, he wondered if he was going to be skinned like a rabbit. The man seemed to sense his thought. He laughed. "A right rabbit skin you would make, my young Fox!"

Fox gasped. He was just as shocked though when the man pinched his nipple hard. "You will get used to my pawings, dear boy. Do not worry. I will not hurt you... too much!"

He laughed again and Fox felt sick. He never had experienced such behavior before. His own father never even raised his voice to him. It was all too much. Fox fainted.

After a moment he was slapped awake.

"None of that! You will be awake when I take you, sweet thing!"

He grabbed a small mug and poured the liquid down Fox's throat. Fox spluttered, the stuff was awful, burning his throat as it went down. The man pulled him up and thumped his back harshly. Fox felt like he was going to faint again.

"None of that, I tell you!" The big man shook him from falling into a faint; all it did was make him ill.

"I know the very thing for you, my boy." He bent down and kissed him again.

Fox felt dizzy and did not know if he could take much more of the harsh treatment. "Once you know your place, all will be better."

The man turned him around on his stomach and ran his hands down his back and rear. "You certainly shall be a treat. I have not had such a sweet body since Alex was my cabin boy!"

Fox could not see what the man was doing...the next thing he knew his legs were parted and something wet, cold and slippery was thrust into his backside. He cried out in consternation. He squirmed and the man roared, "Keep still, boy. You want this, it will only make it better for you!"

Fox shivered and tried to remain still. He did not know what was happening but it was painful and he did not understand why this man was doing this to him. He clenched the bed sheets tightly in his grip as the man continued his assault on his backside.

"Please...please..." he begged.

The man laughed. "Wanting me so soon, boy? You will not be taken until you are ready for me!!"

He sobbed. The man misunderstood him. He choked then the man pounded on his back again.

"Almost there, boy. I will take it slowly for you. Alex was not quite as difficult as you..."

Fox grasped the bed sheets again as he felt something pierce him much thicker than the man's fingers. He felt like he was being slowly skewered as a pig on a spit. He bit into the pillow trying to cover the scream that was emerging.

Just then the large object entering him hit something and he gasped. It was like a lightening bolt that shook him. He sobbed pitifully, "What are you doing to me?"

"Hush now, boy. You take me like a good boy and all will be better next time."

'Next time? Oh Lord, please, not another time!!' he thought, his mind a whirl of pain and misery. Fox did not know that it was the pirate's manhood that was piercing him so fully. He did not understand what was going on, all he knew was that it was at best uncomfortable and at worst painful. He silently prayed for mercy. It seemed forever, then suddenly the man bellowed and fell atop him. The pressure inside him slowly eased. The weight of the man atop him, though, made him feel like he would be smothered. The man pulled the object from him and he gasped, wincing at the pain and the sound. The man tutted with his teeth.

"You will be sore in the morning, my dear boy. But not to worry. It will be better the next time, I promise."

He then grabbed Fox to him and held him close. The younger man could not move, just let the large man hold him close, his hot breath on his back and neck. After a long while of wondering if he could live much longer, he fell asleep fitfully to the sounds of the big man snoring in his ear.

Title: Pirate Fic  
Author: Bertie  
Date: 1/5/02  
Pairing: M/Sk/K (eventually)  
Category: AU  
Rating: NC-17  
Archive: please do  
Feedback: bertie45@altavista  
Series/Sequel: Chapter 3 of Pirate fic  
Warning: Hot sex abides:)  
Other web sites: <http://www.squidge.org/~vyper/BertiesFics/fics.htm>  
Disclaimers: These characters do not belong to me. I make some of this up as I go along, though, so it's all relative;)  
Notes: Dedicated to that amazing and tireless beta Susan who doesn't beta me but fbs my fics which are so much appreciated! Thanks so much to the Goddess Michele for thorough and loving beta, it would have to be to put up with my mistakes;)

* * *

Fox woke, feeling sore and achy all over and found himself alone in the large bed. The captain was gone. He hoped that this was a good sign, and that he would be left alone. He just knew he wouldn't, though. He rose stiffly from his side of the large bed and nearly fell over as the ship tilted a bit. 'Oh god!' He suddenly remembered they were on a ship. The room was rocking slightly and making him feel violently ill. He looked frantically for something to catch the bile he felt rising in his throat, and grabbed a pitcher beside the bed just as he released his stomach contents. He then realized he was completely nude and he scrambled back into the bed, feeling embarrassed and quaky.

Just then the door opened to the room and Fox did his best to pretend to be asleep.

"Wake, sleepy head. The captain wishes for me to show you the ropes." Fox opened his eyes, almost thankful it wasn't the captain, but not feeling much better that it was Alex. The man could not be here for anything good, he was certain. He was shocked when the man held him. He was comforting him.

"The Captain is a hard man, Fox. You need to be shown how to please him. I will teach you."

Fox looked up into the ruffian's eyes and nearly gasped at the beauty of the emerald look of compassion he found there.

"Not all of us are rough when we are with each other, Fox." With that he bent down and pressed his lips softly over the other man's.

Fox's heart sped up, he felt light headed. He had never been kissed so passionately before. Even the beautiful Lady Dana had not kissed him so deeply.

Alex pulled away when Fox did not respond, and looked down into wide staring eyes.

Fox's heart was racing so rapidly that he swooned and Alex kept him up, letting the other man's head fall against his shoulder. When Fox's heartbeat slowed, he looked up into Alex's eyes and whispered, "May I bathe myself?" He blushed furiously. Not since he was a child, had he ever asked to have a bath.

"I will wash you, Fox. I need to check to see if there was any damage from last night. The captain is not known for his gentle touch."

Fox sighed in relief. He would rather be bathed than concern himself with another man touching him.

Alex moved away and went to get the pitcher. Fox gasped, "Wait!"

Alex looked in and smirked. "You have been ill, I will take care of you."

He left for a brief moment and Fox wondered if he would reappear. He snuggled back into the covers and found himself almost asleep again when the man returned.

He took the pitcher and poured warm water out of it into a basin. He then pulled back the covers, exposing Fox's body. He soaked a cloth in the warm water, and then began to run it down the bed-warmer's body.

A shiver ran through Fox. Feeling that hand caress down his body with the cloth was the most pleasurable feeling he had ever experienced. He didn't ever want it to end. He gasped when the cloth cleaned his groin. The man smiled down at him.

"I want you clean everywhere, my Fox," murmured Alex and Fox felt a jolt straight to his groin with such low tones in the man's voice. He blushed furiously. Only deep at night, alone in his own bed, had he felt this sensation before. He remembered the first time he had felt his cock stir and had awakened with his sheets dampened. The first time it had happened, he had thought he was wetting the bed as he had as a very young boy, but his manservant explained that it was not the same emotions.

The man smiled down at him. "Soon, my Fox, I will give you such pleasure as you have never felt."

Fox blushed furiously. Then the man motioned for him to get up from the bed. When he did, Alex looked at the bed and sighed. "Good, you only bled a little."

Fox's eyes widened as he saw what Alex was looking at.

"Where is my wound?"

Alex smiled. "You will know soon enough."

He pulled the soiled sheet off the bed and went off to find a replacement. Fox shivered, holding his arms. He could not believe that he had bled. He could not feel any sore spots but in his backside. He didn't want to think the bleeding had come from-come from.there.

Soon enough, the man returned with a clean sheet and dressed the bed.

"Lie on your stomach, Fox."

If he were not so chilled, Fox would have protested, instead he welcomed getting back into the bed with the clean linen.

When he was settled, the man continued to caress the cloth over him, now on his back. Fox began to bliss out and was soon almost asleep when he felt the man spread his ass cheeks. Fox gasped as his sore spots were revealed to the man.

"Ah, yes, here is the source of the blood, Fox." Alex delicately washed the area while Fox gripped the sheets tightly.

"Oh, it burns!" he moaned his discomfort.

"The captain has a very large tool, Fox. It is best for me to show you what to do so he will not damage you."

Fox choked on a sob. "Why does he do that with his tool? Does he find his pleasure in hurting the defenseless?"

"You do not know what he is using, do you, innocent one?"

Alex set aside the cloth and indicated for Fox to lie on his back. Fox winced when his sore rear was pressed on. He shook his head. "Is it an evil weapon?"

Alex smiled at him but shook his head. "Some may call it evil, but it can't be, for all men are born with it." He took his other hand and ran it down Fox's lower abdomen to his groin and then cupped his cock. Fox stared up at Alex in sudden realization.

"He is a monster!"

Alex snickered. "He is just a very large man, Fox."

"B-but it's a sin!"

"So is piracy but it doesn't stop men like the Captain--or me." He winked at Fox who looked shocked. "Do not worry, sweet Fox. It seems horrible now but believe me, it can be very pleasurable."

The former lord stared up at those lovely green eyes again, and he found himself gasping involuntarily at his beauty. "How came you to be a pirate?" he asked, trying to look anywhere but into those deep emerald eyes.

Alex sighed. "I was not born on the open seas, Fox. My mother was a servant to a lord. He got her with child. When the lady of the house learned of this, she waited until I was born, then got rid of my mother. The lady took me in as her own child, but because the lord didn't care for me, I was soon tended to by the remaining servants of the household. When I was only six I left my homeland with a servant who wished to go to the New World. I went with him. The New World is vastly different than Europe. There are savages there. My servant, who had become like a new father to me, was a good man, but he was careless. It was not long before I was orphaned again and then I met Captain Skinner. He took me in. I was twelve by that time, and he taught me many things. When it was time for him to return to his ship, I was well versed in how to be his 'bed-warmer.' When he took me aboard his ship, I was shown all that is needed to keep a ship seaworthy and soon I was not his bed-warmer anymore but his first mate."

He smiled down at Fox. "Maybe if you are lucky, I will show you how to be seaworthy."

Fox's eyes were wide. "You will make me into a pirate?"

"We shall see how well your sea legs are first...Right now I shall make you into a very good bed-warmer."

Fox looked frightened. He sighed. "You will hurt me..."

Alex shook his head. "On the contrary, my innocent Fox, I shall show you great pleasure."

With that he bent and captured Fox's lips with his own.

When he pulled away, Fox's eyes had shut and his lips were swollen.

"Is that not pleasurable?"

Fox nodded dreamily, his eyes still closed.

Alex bent down again and moved his lips softly over Fox's then down his cheek to his neck where he licked and nibbled. Fox began to moan, and his hands clenched the bed sheets. One of Alex's hands slowly stroked Fox's arms, soothing the trembling man.

"I will make you feel so much pleasure," murmured Alex.

Fox's brow furrowed. Was it not a sin to feel such pleasure? He thought it was wrong, but when Alex's mouth closed over a nipple, he lost all sense of morality, skewed or not. He cried out, and his back bowed, as if he hoped to thrust his chest into the other man's mouth.

"Wh-What are you doing to me?" he warbled, losing all sense of decorum.

Alex's sucked then lapped the nipple before answering, "Making love to you, Fox."

"Love?" he began, but Alex's soft, passion-swollen lips covered his before he could continue. By the time the beautiful young pirate pulled away from him to catch his breath, he was in a daze of sweet bliss.

He was shocked when more sweet bliss emerged as Alex's hand slowly caressed down his belly and then ran across his half hard cock. He had never felt such pleasure, not even when he had touched himself at night, though he had never spilled his seed from the play. That was a sin. When Alex continued to stroke him until he was fully hard, he gasped and shook his head.

"What is it, my sweet Fox? Do you not like it?"

"I-I cannot do anym-more. It is a sin!"

Alex looked curiously at the dazed man as if he were a fool. Then he smiled and whispered, "Do not worry. I shall take care of you."

In one full gulp, Alex swallowed the whole of Fox's cock, sending the man shrieking. He came without even realizing what had occurred. Alex did not let his flesh go, and he whimpered. For some reason, his cock felt sore, as if Alex had bitten it. Alex finally let his cock go with one last swipe of his tongue across the crown, and Fox grasped his flesh with his hands in defense.

"You...did you bite me?"

Alex laughed and shook his head. "No, sweet innocent man, I shall show you what I did."

Alex rose from the bed and pulled off his pants, revealing a cock that was hard and dripped fluid from the tip. Fox had never seen another man's cock and he stared in amazement. It looked like it was about to burst.

"Does it hurt?" he asked Alex. And Alex guffawed.

"No, sweet Fox." He looked at Fox for a moment then asked, "Would you like to touch it?"

Fox hesitated, worried that it would indeed burst if he touched it. Alex's tongue licked his lower lip and Fox watched, mesmerized. Looking away in embarrassment when Alex's passion filled eyes gazed into his, he stared at the hard bit of flesh, which seemed to almost beg aloud to be touched. Tentatively, he moved closer to it and reached out. Alex braced himself as the fingertips ran up his cock.

Fox looked at the flesh that twitched as he touched it. He was fascinated with it then saw a drop of fluid appear at the very tip. He stared in amazement. He looked at Alex, as if to ask permission.

Alex smiled and whispered, "Go ahead and taste it."

Fox's eyes grew incredibly wide as if horrified at the prospect, but the next thing he knew he was reaching out and touching the drop with a fingertip, and then putting it to his lips. His eyes squinted at the bitterness and he saw a smirk on the other man's face.

"You might as well get used to it, my sweet Fox. The captain prefers his boys to taste him."

Fox looked frightened for a moment. "He tastes like you?"

Alex nodded. "More or less. I didn't get a chance to taste you very well, but I think you aren't much different."

"You tasted me? Before?"

Alex nodded. "Would you like to take me in your mouth?"

Fox shut his eyes, physically blocking out the image of all that flesh so near his face for a brief moment. The images in his mind could not be so easily dispelled, however, and with a sigh he opened his eyes and nodded.

"Take me slow, sweet Fox," warned the pirate.

Fox bent over Alex's crotch and opened his mouth, lowering it down to engulf the cockhead. Alex hissed as Fox's teeth scraped his cock and the man pulled back, suddenly worried that he had hurt Alex.

"I am sorry...I did not mean to hurt you."

Alex shook his head. "That's ok, Fox. Sometimes pain is pleasurable."

Fox looked dubious and moved away from Alex who sighed restlessly, thinking that the more he did, the more frustratingly innocent Fox seemed to be. He moved closer, trying not to scare the man.

"Fox...do not worry yourself. I will show you how good it can be."

"You-you will hurt me as the captain did..." Fox said in a trembly voice.

"No, my sweet Fox. I will love you."

Fox turned back to look at those beautiful green eyes that held so much desire that it made him sigh, even as goosebumps covered his flesh. At the sound of acquiescence, Alex pounced. Lying full atop the man, he began kissing and tasting every bit of flesh he could reach. Fox was groaning in encouragement. He suddenly wasn't frightened by this enthusiastic lovemaking. He allowed Alex to touch him in places he himself had never dared. A wet thumb rubbed across his backside and, instead of soreness, he only felt pleasure. He moaned when Alex sucked his cock and reached with a hand and caressed just under his balls, Fox cried out as pleasure seemed to light his entire body on fire. Alex pulled away and showed Fox what he had done earlier. Fox's cum landed on his tongue and he soon engulfed the cock again to suck him dry. Fox nearly passed out from the intensity of it.

When the room stopped spinning, he looked over at Alex pulling on his still rigid flesh. He reached over and put his hand over the pirate's. Alex took the hand and slowly moved it down below to cup his balls, but then spread his legs further and moved one of the long fingers down further until it touched his anus. Fox looked up to see Alex's close his eyes in pleasure as his finger caressed over it just as the pirate had pleasured him moments before.

"Fox, this place you are touching is very pleasurable to be stroked. I was taught to take my pleasure there at an early age. You are not too old to learn."

The soft burr of Alex's voice was like a sensual tonic for his body. Fox had never experienced such feelings as he did with this man. He wanted to stay with the green-eyed pirate forever, but he doubted that he could. The captain wanted him for his bed-warmer, and he realized that his life was changed now, and that his wants and needs were not going to be considered. It meant that he would only temporarily be with this man. His eyes teared up and Alex's sensed the change.

"What is it, my Fox?"

"You will leave...and I will have to be with the captain."

Alex looked curiously at Fox then sighed. "I will ask him to let me stay tonight. I promise, if the captain allows me to stay, I will show you how good it can be."

Fox, trying something for the first time, pressed his lips to Alex's. "Thank you. You have been so good to me."

Alex quickly took over and thrust his hard cock against Fox's spent one. Fox groaned, enjoying the sensation even if his cock was too spent to react. He moaned as Alex soon took his pleasure from caressing his flesh against him. He looked up and saw the beauty of the man as he came all over him. He prayed the captain would let him stay.

Just then the door opened and in stepped the captain. "How is the boy, Alex? Is he not a tasty bit of flesh?"

"Aye, Captain, very tasty." Alex licked his lips in demonstration.

The captain ran a hand down the back of Alex's bare leg, sending a shiver through his first mate's body. Alex began to purr as the captain's hand moved back up and delved between his ass cheeks.

Fox stared, totally enthralled by the way Alex's body responded to his captain. He saw Alex's head fall back and lean against the hard leg of the captain. Alex chest arched up and Mulder saw a hard pink bud atop Alex's chest. It was so sweet to look at he wanted to taste. He bent and pressed his lips to the small nubbin of flesh and Alex gasped, surprised at Fox's reaction.

The captain chuckled heartily. "You always know how to train them well, my sweet Alex."

Alex saw the look on his captain's face and he pushed Fox from him. He pulled open his captain's breeches and took his captain's manhood in his mouth. Fox, hurt for just a second by being pushed aside, stared in awe as Alex seemed to make love to the flesh in his mouth. He blushed furiously, realizing that it was exactly what Alex had done to him, although he'd had his eyes closed and had been quite overcome when it had happened, and then blushed harder as it occurred to him that he would have to learn to do that himself.

Just then he was surprised when the captain ordered, "Turn around." He almost started to turn himself when Alex moved away from the captain and presented his rear end to the older man. The captain's huge erect manhood, slick from his first mate's hot mouth, breached smoothly into Alex and Fox was shocked that there appeared to be no pain. Surely such a thing would hurt him! he thought. He looked at Alex's face and saw only concentrated pleasure. The man's eyes were closed and Fox saw how thick his lashes were laid against pale cheeks that held just the slightest hint of rose that bespoke of good health coupled with great pleasure. He looked so beautiful that Fox almost didn't notice when Alex's brow furrowed as the captain seemed to pound into him. He also saw that the captain's hands were gripping the man's hips brutally. Fox whimpered in sympathy, suddenly feeling sorry for Alex and too helpless to stop the captain.

Alex's eyes opened up at that sound and he smiled encouragingly to the wide-eyed man beside him. He reached over and began to stroke Fox's cock making him yelp, as he suddenly realized that his cock was up again and quivering in a silent plea to be touched. He was ashamed that his body was reacting so strongly to what the captain was doing to Alex, and he almost asked the other man to stop, but when a thumb caressed over the tip of his cock, he couldn't protest and moaned instead. Just then the captain reached around Alex and began to pump the man's cock. Fox was amazed. He wondered why the captain had not done the same for him then he blushed when he realized he had not reacted as Alex did to what the captain was doing. Surely it wasn't-couldn't be pleasurable, but when Alex suddenly cried out as he came in the captain's hand, he knew it must be. Fox then blushed furiously, wondering how many Hail Mary's he would have to say if he confessed all the sinning he had done today. The captain then bellowed, knocking him out of his guilt-laden thoughts and he saw the sheer blissed out look on the man's face before he half fell on Alex.

He slowly pulled out and away from Alex and then pointed to the man's rear. Mulder looked curiously. He saw that Alex's anus was loose and fluid leaked out, but was shocked to discover that he was not bleeding.

Skinner mumbled. "Go for it, boy. He is all yours."

He stared after the man who fell beside his first mate, suddenly almost lifeless. He looked back at Alex's still raised rear end and paused, wondering if he should...Alex wiggled his ass.

"Come on, Fox."

Fox looked down at himself and was shocked to see fluid was leaking from his cock again, and he realized that he wanted this, no matter the cost. He looked back at the hole waiting for him. He began to tremble. He moved slowly closer, positioned his cock as he had seen the Captain do, and then froze.

"Fox?" asked Alex, getting tired and wondering if the boy was going to do this at all.

Just then Alex felt the cockhead push desperately slowly into him. Fox was gasping. "Oh Alex...I - I -"

"That's it, Fox. Go deeper," encouraged the first mate.

Fox fell silent as the man's flesh seemed to engulf him like a glove. He felt giddy. The squeezing flesh was so intoxicating that he felt almost faint. He moaned as he became deeply imbedded in Alex's body.

"Oh, God..." he sighed and the other man became impatient and thrust back against him. Fox groaned loudly. He could not believe how amazing this felt.

"Fox, come on!" growled Alex impatiently.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked tremulously.

"I'll hurt *you* if you don't..."

Fox felt another jolt of lust at Alex's growled words, and again he mimicked the Captain's behavior, suddenly glancing over at the large man, who remained snoring and insensate. Fox felt something like relief, and he hissed as he pulled his cock out of Alex and then pushed it back in, still very slowly.

"Faster, Fox, I won't break. It's good, I promise," Alex whispered huskily.

Fox moaned as if he was hurt. Alex squeezed his muscles down tightly on Fox's cock and he half yelped. "Wh-what did you do?"

Alex tried to stop a laugh, but he wasn't successful. "I am trying to get you to move, Fox. You are going too slow. I won't break, I promise."

Fox whimpered then nodded. "I will...go faster."

He found a slow rhythm then picked up speed, and before he knew it he was feeling jolts of pleasure straight to his cock. With a cry he tensed and came deep inside the first mate. He collapsed on top of the prone body and felt thoroughly exhausted. In seconds he was snoring atop the first mate. Alex would not tolerate that and pushed him off onto the other side of the bed. Then he snuggled against his captain's body as the big man reached over and pinched a nipple, making him gasp.

"You always do good by the new ones, my Alex." Then he did something he rarely did, he kissed Alex softly and went back to sleep.

*****

Spender Estate

Lord Mulderton was beside himself with grief. He did not know what he could do to get his son back. He told his cousin he would be leaving soon if no developments came. All that they had received was a ransom notice. Spender had contacted the local authorities about the kidnapping and the ransom, but they had been less than helpful, and were doubtful much would come of it if it was indeed pirates that had abducted him.

Spender reassured Mulderton that he would find the culprits and have them hanged for what they did. "No one dares come to my property and steals my guests right from under me!"

The senior Mulderton was not reassured. He received a message from Lady Dana and decided he must tell her in person about the awful tragedy. He sent a message expressing his desire to meet with her at her family's estate. Two hours later another messenger arrived, with word from Lady Dana that she was alone and bored on the large estate, and she would gladly receive a visit from him.

He smiled at her brashness and felt his heart clench. She would have been the perfect wife for his son. He was thoroughly upset that now they might never be together. 'Damn me, why is it so hard to find a little happiness in this world?' moaned Lord Mulderton.

With that he prepared to travel lightly. He told his wife where he was going and she kissed him and wished him well. He nodded and felt thoroughly worried that his wife was apparently not feeling any grief over the loss of her son, or at least not showing any. All he could think was that she was too much in shock.

Just before he left he explained to his cousin what he was doing. Spender asked innocently, "The Lady Dana? That is quite fortuitous, cousin. I have a letter I wish her to read. If you would be so good as to pass it on to her."

"Of course, cousin. I am sure she would be glad to receive your letter."

Spender smiled and wished Mulderton a safe journey. Mulderton thanked him and left.

'So the silly fool is playing right into my hands...good, very good,' thought Spender before going about his other activities. He was quite certain she would accept his proposal now that his only rival was gone.

*****

When Mulderton arrived, he was greeted by Lady Dana and one servant. He was worried about her being all by herself in such a large estate.

"My sweet girl, you should not be here all by yourself. Where are your wayward parents?"

"They are visiting again. Do not worry. I am safe here as long as Gerald has anything to say in the matter." She looked over at the large man who was her servant.

"Yes, a very strong man, to be sure. But you must be careful."

She paused in walking him to her drawing room.

"What is it, William? Has something happened?"

He sighed. "Yes, my lady. But I think it best if we were sitting."

She nodded and continued to the drawing room. Once they were seated she told her servant to bring them some refreshments.

"Please tell me what has caused you such distress."

He sighed, thankful she was a lady of strength and forwardness.

"I have terrible news. It seems--it seems my son has been taken."

She stared in amazement. "Taken?"

Mulderton held back for a moment, overcome by his own emotions, and trying his best to hold back in front of such a beautiful lady.

"He was ab-abducted by pirates, Dana," he said miserably.

"Pirates? That is astonishing!"

"I wanted to tell you firsthand. It has been most upsetting."

Dana stared at the man; he was such an English gentleman. He was not about to break down in front of her but she could tell he was crying out for it. She rose and he rose with her. She went to him and held him. He felt awkward a moment then held her closer. She finally broke away as he was clearly uncomfortable.

"I do hope the Lady Mulderton is holding up. She must be beside herself with grief."

He nodded. "Yes, she is doing her best under the circumstances." He paused for a moment when the servant brought in some wine and food. "I have just thought of something that will help alleviate my worry. Why don't you come with me to the Spender Estate and keep my lady company? You will be most welcome and that way I would not have the additional worry over your well being as well as my son's."

Dana sighed. She did not particularly want to baby-sit a distraught woman, but then, she felt it the most appropriate way to express her gratitude, both for her potential fiance, as well as the family he was bringing with him, a family that seemed somehow more interested in her than her own parents.

"Very well, Lord Mulderton. I will have my servants prepare a travel bag for me."

"That is most kind of you, Lady Dana. I will be relieved to know you are safe with us in the estate." Just then he recalled the letter Spender had for her. "I have almost forgotten. Forgive me. Here is a letter from my cousin Spender himself."

She took the letter and opened it. It was clearly a letter of courting. She was most surprised at his abruptness soon after learning his cousin's son was abducted.

"Well, I think the Lord Spender would certainly wish me there at his estate too. It seems he has asked me for my hand in marriage."

Lord Mulderton was surprised but then he smiled. "That is good. It would not do to have you taken from our family, and if my son..." he stopped again as emotions took over him. She reached out to him and soothed, "You are such a good man, Mulderton. If God is merciful, he will return your son to you soon."

In just a short time, they were on their way to the Spender estate. Lady Dana was quite worried that she would be making a mistake by joining her friend Mulderton there.

  
Archived: January 11, 2002 


End file.
